Ichijiku Aitani
"I bet Sailor Moon never has to worry about this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ichijiku Aitani (藍谷 いちじく) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Fig. Appearance Ichijiku Ichijiku is a fair skinned girl with thigh-length mauve hair and cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes are rather feminine, usually consisting of skirts or dresses, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with black calf-high socks. She also has small, light blue piercings in both ears. Café Étoile Her café uniform is a knee-length violet dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pale lavender frills around the heart and pale lavender ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a violet bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a violet heart on the tongue and violet laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Fig When transformed, Ichijiku's hair and eyes turn violet and her hair is tied in pigtails. Her outfit is a violet, thigh-length dress that curves towards her legs at the end. Her shoes are violet flats, and her violet gloves reach her elbows. She also has violet garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. Her Mew Mark, a ring with a diamond in the middle, is on her left thigh, below her garter. Personality Despite being the oldest of the team, Ichijiku is far from responsible. She spends most of her time sleeping or reading comics. She wants to become a famous comic artist but is unable to finish any of her drawings. Abilities Transformation Ichijiku’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ichijiku with her DNA morphing in the background. A streak of light hits her body, forming her dress and putting her hair in pigtails, rings of light glide up her arms and legs, making her gloves, shoes, and garters dissolve onto her body. The light then forms her choker and pendant. Natural Ichijiku has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. *'Hyperpolyglot:' Ichijiku is shockingly quick at picking up other languages. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Ichijiku's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. *'Enhanced Resilience:' As with the other Mews, Ichijiku can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. *'Enhanced Eyesight:' Along with having better than average eyesight, Ichijiku can see perfectly clear when underwater. *'Venomous Bite:' Though not as deadly as her DNA animal, Ichijiku can make people sick or dizzy. Weapon and Attack Ichijiku's weapon is the Fig Ribbon, a white ribbon whip with a violet handle and a dark purple jewel-like knob on the bottom. On the upper end of the handle is a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle. Her attack is Ribbon Fig Shine, in which her ribbon begins to shine and spiral around her body, she then cracks the whip, sending a lash of energy towards her opponent. Fighting Style Ichijiku prefers to take a defensive role, staying on the sidelines and acting as a distraction or warning her teammates of any danger they haven't spotted. She often uses her whip to restrain or trip her opponents, allowing the others to get their chance to attack. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 12: Sibling Rivalry – The Demon Girl Has a Sister?! Ichijiku will make an appearance in this chapter. Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Fumiko Murasakita and Daisuke Aitani Ichijiku was very close to her mother and was understandably distraught when she died. She remains close with her father and understands how difficult everything has been. 'Ayako Aitani Ichijiku has mixed feelings towards her step-mother, on one hand she's unfriendly and unsocial, but on the other hand she makes her father happy. Ame Momose She finds Ame adorable and will often go to her for help with colours and character designs for the comic she's working on. Kyoho Aitani Ichijiku would like to have a close relationship with her younger step-sister, and is upset by Kyoho's anger and frustration towards her. Suguri Akamura Ichijiku doesn't mind Suguri, as all of her requests give Ichijiku a chance to practice her drawing skills. Nashi Midoriyama Ichijiku admires Nashi's ability to stay focused on her studies, but does wish she'd try to relax at times. Mikan Orenjitake She finds Mikan adorable and enjoys her upbeat attitude. Yuzu Orenjitake Ichijiku considers Yuzu pretty but believes that her personality and all around attitude take away from that. Kou-Kou Banli Ichijiku and Kou-Kou are classmates and good friends. They are shown spending a lot of time with each other. Development Ichijiku was initially going to have a younger brother who knew she was Mew Fig, this idea ended up being scrapped and she instead became Kyoho's step-sister. Her sexuality was actually partially inspired by a tumblr post containing the phrase 'lazy gay snake', I'd been debating on how she'd identify and the comedic post was what finally helped me decide. Etymology Ichijiku is the Japanese word for 'fig'. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Fig refers to a soft, pear shaped fruit with dark flesh and small seeds. International Trivia * Short-nosed Sea Snakes live in Western Australia. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Chihaya Ayase from Chihayafuru. * She has the same English voice actress as Bloom from Winx Club. * Her Mew Mark is a reference to Ouroboros. Gallery Short Nosed Sea Snake.jpg|The short-nosed sea snake Figs.jpg|Figs Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages